Various forms of hydro-electric apparatus utilizing ocean tides, and other ocean currents, as a source of power for generating electrical energy have been known and used heretofore. However, such prior apparatus have not, in general, been satisfactory or efficient due to design, cost of installation, inefficiency in operation, immersion of the apparatus in salt water with resulting corrosion and deterioration, and for other reasons.
The prior art patents of which applicant is aware, as showing the state of the prior art, are the following U.S. Pat. Nos., namely, 833,361, dated Oct. 16, 1906 to J. T. Wilmore on "Wave and Current Electrical Generator"; 2,501,696 dated Mar. 28, 1950 to E. Souczek on "Stream Turbine"; 3,426,540 dated Feb. 11, 1969 to A. E. Fixel on "Tidewater Power Generation System"; 3,912,937 dated Oct. 14, 1975 to Jerome M. Lesser on "Submarine Electrical Energy Generating Apparatus"; 3,928,771 dated Dec. 23, 1975 to O. Robert Straumnes on "Water Current Power Generator System"; 3,986,787 dated Oct. 19, 1976 to William J. Mouton, Jr., et al on "River Turbine"; 4,023,041 dated May 10, 1977 to Walter L. Chappell on "Apparatus for Generating Electricity and Power from Natural Flow"; 4,026,587 dated May 31, 1977 to Robert H. Hultman, et al on "Underwater Turbine Operated by Ocean Currents"; and 4,163,904 dated Aug. 7, 1979 to Lawrence Skendrovic on "Understream Turbine Plant".
One of the major objections to the prior art apparatus, as disclosed in certain of the aforesaid prior art patents, is the fact that they rely upon apparatus which is totally immersed or submerged in ocean or other salt waters which results in damage to such apparatus in the form of corrosion and otherwise, particularly if such apparatus is totally immersed or submerged in salt water for a prolonged period of time.